


Duality

by NoOneFrUkingCares



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author Went Feral and Woke Up with this Fic Complete, Author blames everything on her friend, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Dark, Equinox, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Shadows - Freeform, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, X-EXO Clones (EXO), gods I hate you, light - Freeform, sweet and spicy, the one I hate, written in less than an hour, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/NoOneFrUkingCares
Summary: With the raising and lowering of the sun, Baekhyun reveals himself differently.Chanyeol finally correlates him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun/ Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> you know who you are.
> 
> I hate you.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

At 9 in the morning, he arrived, clothed with shadowed smirks and trailing indignant whispers. “Take my hand,” he crooned, “I’ll show you how to be bad.”

And Chanyeol did.

At 9 in the evening, he pops up once more, loud thoughts in louder colours, and grins. “Wanna come have a good time?”

Chanyeol said yes.

Baekhyun slipped from shadow to shadow, effortlessly shielded from light while the sun beams, and all Chanyeol had to do was follow. Lips smeared and bitten red between door frames, hands slipping into places they should not go, bills stolen and paid, Chanyeol flies over the law.

“Baby boy,” Baekhyun teases, lips lapping over the darkened lines of Chanyeol’s skin almost as harshly as his voice does. “Does it feel good to be horrible?”

And Chanyeol, wrecked and torn as he is, obediently follows with another thing that was never theirs to own.

“Doesn’t it feel better than breathing?” Baekhyun hovers on the cusp of the sky, Icarus conquered the sun, the very shadow under his own body.

“It does,” Chanyeol breathes, in and out, out and in. He does not say “You form the air in my lungs.”

Candlelit dinners and lanterns aglow, Baekhyun shows him the many ways that the world can shine, shine in the darkness of night. It’s handheld walks and counted stars with shouted wishes, glass touches turned to crystal grins, because this is Chanyeol stripped utterly bare.

“Chanyeollie, look!” Baekhyun so easily, so easily glitters in the brightest night lights, the lamp that draws in not moths but butterflies, and he always, always points to the ways that life thrives, their own light created. “Isn’t that brilliant?”

But Chanyeol only has eyes for Baekhyun’s own radiance, blushing the colour of his heartbeat.

“It’ll burn you up if you get too close,” Baekhyun warns, a riptide of dusk, dripping pride killed sloth, the creation of life itself. “So stay behind me.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees, and does not tell him that he’s already aflame.

On the equinox, when the days start wasting faster away, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun abed.

He holds bound wrists while his own are cuffed, distressed clothing reveal previous marks, and their lips are each other’s, swapping the very air he breathes and the very words he speaks.

“Baby boy,” Baekhyun grins with bared teeth from the shadows where he is pinned, “hello.”

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun smiles as he licks off the last whimper, Chanyeol’s jacket overlaid his light shoulders, entrapping to claim him, “it’s early.”

“But come join us,” they sing together, devilish curled lips with gentle fluttered eyelashes. “Come join us, my love. Today we are the same.”

There was no question of a yes, because does Chanyeol ever say no?

_(When the sun slips past the horizon, there lies one fucked out Baekhyun, laid to rest with lips as red as the kisses he steals, a relentless thief._

_Next to Chanyeol, another Baekhyun beams, reddened skin of overlaid kisses and the energy of night growing in his arteries._

_“Remember, light lingers, Chanyeollie.”)_

He burns, and he breathes.

That is the duality of man.


End file.
